Journeys of Sam and Sarah Johnson
by Pjacksonercy
Summary: Two young demigods go to Camp Half-Blood where journey awaits them.


**Disclaimer: I do not own percy jackson series**

It was a long car ride and I wish it was longer. My sister Sarah and I were going to Uncle Linden's house in Detroit, Michigan for the summer, and we have heard bad things about him. I could tell my fifteen year old sister Sarah was as scared as I was. I am ten years old and pretty athletic, but not as good at school. Sarah and I, Sam Johnson, were sent to Uncle Linden's house as a punishment because I misbehaved a lot in school and I got sent to the Principal too many times. Then Sarah told my mom that the Principal made a mistake and a different Sam was really in trouble. My mom believed Sarah until I got suspended and they were called to the Principal's office to discuss my poor behavior. After all of this Sarah and I were sent here as a punishment and now I knew why it was a punishment.

When we arrived at the house we were welcomed by a short man with green eyes, dark gray hair and an evil smile. I was afraid to open my mouth and I did not have to.

"Good morning Uncle Linden, I like your nice gray house", Sarah horrifyingly said.

"Mr. Linden!" He madly replied. "Come in I want to show you my library."

So we stumbled in through his ugly house and he brought us to a dark, tiny room. The "library" had only ten books and all of them were titled World War III.

"Are you sure this is a library?" I asked.

"Yes!" he screamed, "And no breakfast for you!"

Uncle Linden handed each of us an identical, big, dusty book. It was at least 1,000 pages, way more than I have ever read.

"By tomorrow each of you must reader up to page 250, but you may not read past page 250."

"Do I have to read this book, my Mom does not like it when we read about violence," I hopefully asked.

"Your Mom is not here, and now, no lunch for you!" The old man hollered.

I was about to talk back, but then I looked at his evil dark green eyes and devilish smile.

While Sarah was eating breakfast, I started reading the book. I have to admit, it was pretty good. It took place in the year 2050, and the world was almost exactly the same. Except for one fact, a war was starting. The main character, Jack Christopher, was trying to stop a war between North and South America and Israel, against almost every other place I knew. I was about to turn the next page, but then I heard a familiar call.

"Sam, time for dinner", Sarah yelled.

"Coming" I replied

I noticed that I had just read past breakfast and lunch. I noticed I must be hungry, so I darted downstairs. Right before I bolted down I bookmarked my book. It was page 250. I thought about reading past it, but before I had much time to think I heard an evil scream.

"Samuel Leo Johnson do you want to have the privilege of eating dinner" the old man hollered.

I do not know how he knew my full name, but I had a feeling he knew more than I gave him credit for, and on that note I charged down.

Dinner surprisingly smelled delectable. It was freshly grilled steak, fresh French fries and homemade chocolate chip cookies for dessert. We had a good meal and I told Uncle Linden and Sarah all about the book. He repetitively warned Sarah and I not to read past page 250, but I could not understand why.

After dinner I told Sarah that I thought the reason that Uncle Linden was not letting us read past page 250 was because it was the best part of the book. Even though we were warned, we both decided to continue reading to see what happens. We started reading and the book got scary. So scary, that we didn't notice that our room was turning into a battlefield. So scary, that it almost felt that we were actually characters in the book. So scary, that I just kept reading about the horrible war until I heard a "BOOM!" Suddenly Uncle Linden's library had disappeared. He had warned us, but it was too late.

"Sarah, what's happening? I asked.

"I don't know."

"Sarah this can't be real, right?"

"Anything is possible Sam."

"I think we got put in our own book, this is why Uncle Linden had warned us!"

I then heard another Boom, and then I let my instincts take over. I ran and ran and ran. I ran until I noticed something, something really bad. Sarah wasn't running with me!

"Sarah, Sarah" I yelled.

"Shhhh," a man said. I then looked behind me, and saw a tall man, wearing a suit and a sad smile.

"Who are you? " I asked.

"My name is Jack Christopher, save questions for later."

"Jack Christopher" I yelled. "Maybe I really am in this book!"

"Quiet, unless you want both of us to get killed!"

"I just lost my sister and you want me to be quiet!" Then I heard a shot. And I did not remember anything for a while. I can't be in heaven I thought. This has to be a dream. Then I heard a voice.

"Is he dead?" Jack asked a nearby doctor.

"No", the doctor said, "look at Sam, he is going to be ok." I then realized that I was able to get up, but that I was shot in the arm because I had been too loud, and was lucky to be alive.

"I must find my sister and get out of this horrible book."

"What do you mean, get out of this book. This isn't a book, this is real." Jack questioned.

I then explained to Jack all about me getting trapped in this book. At first I could tell that he did not believe me. But then after I told him that my mean uncle had warned me, he started to understand why this war kept starting all over again after it had finally ended. Jack told me that he would help me find my sister and help get out of this book, if he could come with me back to my world too. So he would not need to keep fighting in the war.

That day we looked for many unsuccessful hours. The next few weeks we almost got killed a few times, but we did not find Sarah. We decided that maybe she was in the hospital, but we were wrong. Then we thought that she might be fighting in the war, and we thought we were wrong. Until from the corner of my eye, I saw someone. A girl who looked like Sarah, but it couldn't be. This girl looked like Sarah's evil twin would look; she had a mean smile, long dark hair and did not look very happy. Worst of all, she had a gun.

"Sarah, I said, it's me Sam!"

"I don't know anyone named Sam!"

"Sarah! You're my sister, they must have brainwashed you!"

"Prove it!" she said.

"I…I can't," I devastatingly said. "But you have to listen to me Sarah."

"Don't call me Sarah again! But for being kind to me, I won't make you suffer a long death."

The next few seconds I will remember for the rest of my life, which may not be so long. Sarah tried to shoot me, but Jack stepped in her way and instead she shot Jack. After this I got really mad. Now I couldn't keep my deal with Jack. I knew that this was not the same Sarah that was my sister. She would not have done that. My sister Sarah was a great person, but this girl was not. I took Jack's gun and shot at her as precisely as I could. The problem was that I had never used a gun before and I missed by a mile, literally. I noticed that I couldn't shoot well, and so I ran, and ran and ran.

I ran, until I noticed something and I couldn't tell if it was for the better of for the worse. My sister Sarah was chasing me. I decided that I would regret it for the rest of my life if I would lose the chance at saving my sister from the terrible enemy. No matter, how terrified I was, I would talk to my sister. And as usual, she spoke first.

"Everything that you saw before was an act! They forced me to be on their side, or threatened that I would be killed myself!"

"Sorry… I shot at you," I frighteningly whimpered.

"It's ok now, hey I did shoot that guy Jack. It's not _all_ your fault" Sarah said, "now let's get out of this book!"

I was shocked, I didn't know what to say. My sister was trying to save me and I shot at her! There was so much that I wanted to say to her, but all that came out was a mere two words.

"Thank you," I said.

"Just don't run off again Usain Bolt," Sarah said. "Let's go."

"Where," I asked.

"Away from here," Sarah responded, and we left.

We walked until we reached an abandoned house and then we ran in. It kind of looked like Uncle Linden's house, but it looked older. I was wondering why we were coming here, but I understood the connection.

"Where are we?" I asked Sarah.

"Detroit, Michigan," Sarah said. "This is his house."

"Is it really possible?" I asked.

"Anything is possible," Sarah replied, and we walked in.

The house looked just like it had when we left, and I immediately recognized the "library" from before. Sarah and I walked in to the library and saw ten books titled World War III. Sarah told me to read page after page backwards, starting at the end of the book.

"Are you sure that this will work," I asked her, hoping for a good answer.

Sarah told me that it might not work, but it was our only hope.

"No" Sarah honestly said, "but it's our only hope."

I began to read the book and it made weird sense reading it backwards. It was a whole different story about the world being peaceful. It was the opposite. The book was about a man named Jack Christopher who made the whole world peaceful in the year 2050. Before I knew it, Uncle Linden's house started to look newer and it was the year 2011 again. For the first and last time, I was delighted to hear Uncle Linden's old, scratchy voice.

"Children, I am afraid that you have some explaining to do."

"Coming, Uncle Linden," Sarah and I answered in unison.

First Sarah explained to Uncle Linden the story and her point of view. Then I told Uncle Linden my "better version" of the story. Uncle Linden told us that being in the book was a bad enough punishment, so he wouldn't punish us further.

"I only have one question," Uncle Linden viciously questioned. "Was I alive when you came into my house in 2050?"

This time I answered first. "Of course Uncle Linden" I said

"Thank you" Uncle Linden said and then gave me an evil smile as if he knew I was lying.

Then he called someone on the phone, I could hear him loud and clearly say something about us passing tests and being prepared I heard the last 7 words very clearly, "they must go to Camp Half-Blood".

_I hoped you liked it. Please leave reviews. This is the only really long chapter._


End file.
